sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κουρτίδης Παύλος
☀ 1Pavlos Kourtidis (Greek Παύλος Κουρτίδης) is a Choreographer Stage Director and Artistic Director at PK Theater in Athens Greece.Born in Wuppertal, Germany in 1971, Pavlos Kourtidis studied dance in London in the professional school “Arts Educational London Schools” with scholarship.Pavlos Kourtidis drew media attention for dancetheater performances.Most Well known is Frankenstein,Αdiexodos (Dead End),Madhouse. # Kourtidis, Pavlos. «Choreographer / Stage & Art Director». PK theater. Greek Choreographer thumb|150px|[[Χορός.]] Έλληνας χορογράφος. Βιογραφία English PAVLOS KOURTIDIS - BIOGRAPHY PROJECTS MADHOUSE (TO TRELOSPITO) (2014-15) See the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvpXK5W8TxU&list=UUCrSROYkKb4VzNJ60Z4slng Presented at PK Theatre, directed and choreographed by Pavlos Kourtidis and original music composition by Christos Triantafyllou. The show is sponsored by the KINAPSI (community for people with mental health problems). DEAD END (ADIEXODO) (2012-13) See the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFo5vQ-oP3E Presented at PK Theatre, directed and choreographed by Pavlos Kourtidis and original music composition by Stavros Markonis, script by Mihail Anthis. FRANKENSTEIN See the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIRxgKJkHZ0 1st year (2010 – 2011) Presented at PK Theatre, directed and choreographed by Pavlos Kourtidis and original music composition by Stavros Markonis. 2nd year (2011-2012) A total of 75 performances. SOCIETY SAYS (2009 - 2010) See the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVFHxONi5XE Directed and choreographed by Pavlos Kourtidis and music by Miss Lefki. The show was presented at PK theatre and represented Greece in the 11th International Modern Dance Festival in Egypt at Gomhouria Theatre in Cairo and Sayed Darwish Theatre in Alexandria. MONOS (2008) Directed and choreographed by Pavlos Kourtidis and original music composition by A. Tsitsonis. The show was presented at the theatre Akis Davis (Alkmini) and at “Polychoros” Theatre of municipality of Athens, under the cultural events of the municipality. THE STEP FIRST STEP (2007) Directed and choreographed by Pavlos Kourtidis. The show presented at “Polychoros” Theatre of municipality of Athens, the Goulandris Natural History Museum as well as at the Festival "Ionic Celebrations" of the municipality of N. Smyrni. Several journalists and theatre critics have spoken highly about his work so far: Kyriakos Loukakos (President of the theatre critics union) Kostis d. Mpitsios (Member of the Union of Greek Theatrical Musical Critics &) Iota Bazoyra (journalist), Pavlos Sakkas (Professor of Psychiatry of University of Athens, author) Georgia Borila (journalist), Dimitris Mastrogiannitis (reporter editor-in-Chief AthensVoice.), Maria Kriou (Athinorama magazine), Marianthi Kounia (theatre critic), Vangelis Liakogkonas (journalist), Christos Moulinos (Publisher-journalist), Litsa Totska (journalist), Niki Prassa (journalist), Georgia Kontaki (journalist). Pavlos Kourtidis short bio Born in Wuppertal, Germany in 1971, Pavlos Kourtidis studied dance in London in the professional school “Arts Educational London Schools” with scholarship. After finishing his studies in order to broaden his knowledge and in search for his personal movement style he collaborated with Cloud Gate Dance Theatre (Taiwan), Stewart Thomas (England) in «The Place» (London), etc. He has also attended acting classes.During his carrier Pavlos Kourtidis has danced for the “Smile of children”, the children of PIKPA for fundraising for an Oncology Center and for the institution to "Together for Children" at Lycabettus theatre and other charity events in Greece and Cyprus. He has also danced in the context of great collaborations with Greek and foreign artists on world tours at the national theatre of Cyprus in Nicosia, the Palladium Theatre in London, L ' Olympia Paris and Madison Square Theatre in New York. Pavlos Kourtidis is a member of S.E.H (Greek Actors Union) and S.E.Ch (Greek Choreographers Union) and teaches dance over the last 20 years. Since 2007 he is Director of Studies in dance school “PK Dance School” where contemporary dance lessons are available, classic ballet as well as intensive courses (intensive summer workshops). ΠΑΥΛΟΣ ΚΟΥΡΤΙΔΗΣ ΣΥΝΤΟΜΟ ΒΙΟΓΡΑΦΙΚΟ ΣΗΜΕΙΩΜΑ Γεννημένος στο Wuppertal της Γερμανίας το 1971, ο Παύλος Κουρτίδης σπούδασε χορό στο Λονδίνο στην Επαγγελματική Σχολή «Arts Educational London Schools» με υποτροφία. Τελειώνοντας τις σπουδές του θέλοντας να διευρύνει τις γνώσεις του και στα πλαίσια προσωπικής και κινησιολογικής έρευνας συνεργάστηκε τους Cloud Gate Dance Theatre (Taiwan), Stewart Thomas (England), στο «The Place» (Λονδίνο) κλπ. Έχει επίσης παρακολουθήσει μαθήματα υποκριτικής. Στα πλαίσια της χορευτικής του πορείας έχει χορέψει για το ‘Χαμόγελο του Παιδιού’, τα παιδιά του ΠΙΚΠΑ για τη δημιουργία του πρότυπου Ογκολογικού Κέντρου και για το ίδρυμα «Μαζί για το παιδί» στο θέατρο Λυκαβηττού και σε άλλες εκδηλώσεις φιλανθρωπικού χαρακτήρα σε Ελλάδα και Κύπρο. Έχει χορέψει επίσης στα πλαίσια σπουδαίων συνεργασιών με Έλληνες και ξένους καλλιτέχνες σε παγκόσμιες περιοδείες στο Εθνικό Θέατρο της Κύπρου στη Λευκωσία, το Palladium Theatre στο Λονδίνο, το L’ Olympia στο Παρίσι και το Madison Square Theatre στη Νέα Υόρκη. Ο Παύλος Κουρτίδης είναι μέλος του Σ.Ε.Χ. και του Σ.Ε.Η. Διδάσκει χορό τα τελευταία 20 χρόνια. Από το 2007 είναι διευθυντής σπουδών στη σχολή χορού PK Dance School όπου διατίθενται μαθήματα σύγχρονου χορού, κλασικού μπαλέτου καθώς επίσης και εντατικά σεμινάρια (intensive summer workshops). ΕΡΓΟΓΡΑΦΙΑ ΤΟ ΤΡΕΛΟΣΠΙΤΟ (2014-15) Στο Θέατρο ΠΚ, σε σκηνοθεσία και χορογραφία του Παύλου Κουρτίδη και πρωτότυπη μουσική σύνθεση του Χρήστου Τριανταφύλλου. Η παράσταση τελεί υπό την αιγίδα της ΚΙΝ.Α.Ψ.Υ. (Κίνηση Αδελφών Ατόμων με Προβλήματα Ψυχικής Υγείας). ΑΔΙΕΞΟΔΟ (2012-13) Στο Θέατρο ΠΚ σε σύνολο 56 παραστάσεων , σε σκηνοθεσία και χορογραφία του Παύλου Κουρτίδη, κείμενα του Μιχαήλ Άνθη, πρωτότυπη μουσική σύνθεση του Σταύρου Μαρκόνη. FRANKENSTEIN 1ος ΧΡΟΝΟΣ (2010 – 2011) Στο Θέατρο ΠΚ, σε σκηνοθεσία και χορογραφία του Παύλου Κουρτίδη και πρωτότυπη μουσική σύνθεση του Σταύρου Μαρκόνη. 2ος ΧΡΟΝΟΣ (2011 – 2012) Σε σύνολο 75 παραστάσεων. SOCIETY SAYS (2009 - 2010) Σε σκηνοθεσία και χορογραφία του Παύλου Κουρτίδη και μουσική από τη Miss Lefki. Η παράσταση παρουσιάστηκε στο Θέατρο ΠΚ και εκπροσώπησε την Ελλάδα στο 11th International Modern Dance Festival στην Αίγυπτο στο Gomhouria Theatre στο Κάιρο και στο Sayed Darwish Theatre στην Αλεξάνδρεια. MONOS (2008) Σε σκηνοθεσία και χορογραφία του Παύλου Κουρτίδη και πρωτότυπη μουσική σύνθεση του Α. Τσιτσώνη. Η παράσταση παρουσιάστηκε στο Θέατρο Άκης Δαβής (Αλκμήνη), στον Πολυχώρο Δήμου Αθηναίων στα πλαίσια των πολιτιστικών δρώμενων του δήμου. THE STEP FIRST STEP (2007) Σε σκηνοθεσία και χορογραφία του Παύλου Κουρτίδη. Η παράσταση παρουσιάστηκε στον Πολυχώρο Δήμου Αθηναίων, στο Μουσείο Γουλανδρή Φυσικής Ιστορίας καθώς και στο φεστιβάλ «Ιωνικές Γιορτές» του Δήμου Νέας Σμύρνης . Για τη δουλειά του μίλησαν:Κυριάκος Π. Λουκάκος (Πρόεδρος της Ένωσης Ελλήνων Θεατρικών και Μουσικών Κριτικών,διδάκτωρ Νομικής του Πανεπιστημίου της Κολωνίας) Κωστής Δ.Μπίτσιος (Μέλος Ενωσης Ελληνικών Θεατρικών & Μουσικών Κριτικών) Γιώτα Βαζούρα (δημοσιογράφος ),Παύλος Σακκάς (Καθηγητής ψυχιατρκής Παν/μιου Αθηνών,συγγραφέας)Γεωργία Βορίλα (δημοσιογράφος), Δημήτρης Μαστρογιαννίτης (δημοσιογράφος αρχισυντάκτης A.V.), Μαρία Κρύου (Aθηνόραμα), Μαριάνθη Κουνιά (θεατρολόγος), Βαγγέλης Λιακόγκονας (δημοσιογράφος), Χρήστος Μουλίνος (εκδότης- δημοσιογράφος), Λίτσα Τότσκα (δημοσιογράφος ), Νίκη Πρασσά (δημοσιογράφος ), Γεωργία Κοντάκη (δημοσιογράφος ) Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χορογράφοι Ελλάδας *Χορευτές Ελλάδας *Χορογραφία *Χορός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Χορογράφοι Ελλάδας